


Each other

by skaioctavia



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, John - Freeform, Memori - Freeform, Murphy - Freeform, emori - Freeform, john murphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: The past hurt us like nothing else. The past of John Murphy and Emori hurt them badly. But they will overcome this, together. Because the greatest gift is right in front of them.
Relationships: Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you guys like this one shot as much as I do! I wrote this fanfic in Portuguese and then translated so it might have a few mistakes, sorry for that. English is not my first language and I don’t trust my translation skills lol but anyways, hope you like this. Soon I’ll be uploading more stories :)

John's days were never easy, especially when you're locked in a metal can floating through space.

He feels like a prisoner of his own need. If weren't for that, he wouldn't be trapped between these narrow walls eating algae morning, afternoon and night. John definitely couldn't take it anymore, and it would be another four long years before they could get back on the ground.

Murphy always feels a strange feeling when he remembers that. The ground, even though it was a hostile place where he almost died many times, it was his home. It was where he met the love of his life. It was where he found a reason to live, not just survive. It was the first time that he felt important, as if he belonged to something. But then, a merciless fire destroyed all that, and made him go back to the beginning. The Ark.

When he reached the ground, he never thought that he would return to his biggest nightmare. This place is surrounded by ghosts from the past that he tried so hard to escape. Ghosts that he knows will haunt him.

The Ark has already taken many things from him. His father. His mother. His freedom. His opportunity to grow up as a normal child. His choice. And almost his life. It definitely doesn't feel good going back to that junk.

Nor does Emori. Even though she have never been in the Ark before, she never felt as if her freedom was taken away from her as she feels now. She feels like a bird, whose wings have been clipped and is struggling in her cold, dark cage. She feels like she's screaming for help, but all that comes out of her mouth are silent words, silent requests for help. She feels she’s living a life that was never hers.

Emori sits on the bed in the room she shares with John. Through the small window in the room, she can see the Earth. She sighs. She misses the Earth. She misses the fresh air, the trees, the caves, her brother... God, she misses her brother so much. They've been together all their lives. When nobody else chooses them, they choose themselves. Otan was Emori's big brother, the one who took care of her for a really long time. Emori remembers once that she became very ill. Otan was so concerned that he almost panicked. He stayed up nights, fetching him water five times a day from a river more than 3km away and giving her the foods he was meant to eat.

Tears streamed down Emori's pink cheeks from the memory. She wished he were here. He should be here. It was supposed to be him and her, together. He deserved to live longer than she does. He deserved so much more.

And then, a mixture of feelings was present inside her. The pain she had carried on her back for so long, it found a way out of the mental prison that Emori had made for it and it expanded like a cancer. Like a virus, discover to infect every cell it sees.

There came a time when, after crying so much, she no longer knew what she was crying for after all. Confused feelings pushed tears out, made her body tremble, her breathing became irregular and her chest closed against it. Emori touched her forehead with hers shaking hand. She spills an icy touch on her forehead, as if her hands were made of ice. She felt the cold of the dark hole she had come in to suffocate her, and to make her spine goose bumps. Emori knew she wasn’t strong enough to climb her way out of that hole. She knew that even if she wore all the coats in the world to fight the cold, she would still feel it. It was a dead end. A journey with no turning around. A lost life.

Emori wondered how life would be easier if their parents didn't have abandoned her and her brother. That would have avoid her so much pain...

But then, she would never have met John, the only person who loved her as she is and taught her more than just to survive; he taught her how to live and gave her a reason why. He was the question mark Emori always had in her life. The filling of the void in it. The reason for continuing to live.

Her head was so confused. She felt that she could explode any moment by the speed that her thoughts were running through her mind. Her heart doesn’t keep up with her totally irregular breathing, even though he beat quickly. She felt herself being swallowed up by her own despair, sinking, for she doesn't have the strength to swim in it. Not anymore.

John walked calmly to his room after the stressful day he had. Just thinking that tomorrow, the day after that and the day after that will be the same, will be the same monotony, he already feel frustrated.

When he approached his bedroom door, he heard a crying. He frowned. Raven was fiddling with the control panels. Echo was with Bellamy doing... It doesn't matter. Harper and Monty were taking care of the algae. So it could only be...

John took his steps to the door and opened it, seeing his girlfriend at the window, embracing her own body as she cries. Murphy's heart ached for her. He knew it wasn't easy for Emori, it wasn't for anyone.

Emori hadn't heard him arrive. John closes the door and throws his backpack on the floor, and walks towards her. He kneels in front of her and puts his hand on her knee, making her look at him and realize that he was there. Her eyes were swollen as well as her tear-streaked face. John ran his thumb over Emori's cheek, wiping away like tears from her, and asked:

“What's wrong, Em?”

She sighed, but her sigh came out shaky and she gasped, drawing in desperately air.

“Emori, take a deep breath,” John says, but it doesn't seem to work. Murphy takes her hand and places it over his chest. “Follow my breathing, all right? Just breathe, Mori.”

And then she feel apart again, but this time on him. He hugged her tightly, wishing he could take her pain away. She cried on his shoulder as he stroked his hair, saying he it was going to be ok. This is the problem, they both thought. Nothing is going to be ok.

After a long time there, the tears stopped and Emori continued to hug on her boyfriend, feeling her body tremble and the same feeling of hours ago ghosting her.

“Can you tell me what's wrong now?” John asked, but Emori didn't move a muscle.

John sighed and got up, leaving her on the bed and took a glass of water.

“Drink," he said, holding out a glass.

She took the glass with both hands, for fear of dropping it. She drank the water slowly, and then placed the empty glass on the headboard. John sat across from her and took her hand.

“Mori, I really want to help you. But I can't if you don't tell me what's going on.”

Emori looks at him, with empty eyes, but at the same time with a cry for help. John never saw that look on her.

“I...” Emori sighs. “I miss Earth, John.”

"I know, Emori," he says. “I also miss the Earth. But, soon we'll be back there, okay?”

“How can you be so sure, John?” Emori asked. “We came up without a way down.”

“We’ll figure something out, okay? Cockroaches don't die that easy.”

A small laugh escaped Emori and John smiled. But soon she returns to her pained expression, and he raises her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“What is really bothering you, Mori? I know it's not just that.”

Emori takes a deep breath, with tears once again flooding her eyes.

“My brother should be here too..." she whispered, and John understood the problem. He hugged her once more, wishing that simple act would show her that he was there for her, no matter what.

“I'm sorry, Emori," he says. “He's in a better place than this junk, believe me.”

“That's what everyone always says,” Emori whispers.

“What?”

“That's what everyone says; that the dead are in a better place. I think we say that because it is easier to accept the fact that the dead are gone, and nothing we do will bring them back.”

Murphy doesn't know what to say to Emori, and he feels horrible for it. He was always bad at comforting people, because he didn't know what to say to them. And that sucks because all he wanted to do now was to say beautiful words to Emori that would make her happy and smile, but the words failed him and they just didn't flow out of his mouth. He thought for a second that hugging her would show that he was there for her, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be able to give more to Emori, because she definitely deserves it.

“Emori, I'm not perfect and I'm not even close to that. I wish I could say beautiful words that make sense and comfort you, but I can't. I don't have the ability to say the right things, in fact I only have the ability to say the wrong things at the wrong times, but I want you to know that I love you, okay? I love you so much, Emori and, God! I never imagined that I would love someone as much in life as I love you. Maybe this is a kind of cosmic punishment because I think I don't know how to love because I haven't received love for a long time... But if it really is a punishment, I want to be punished for the rest of my days. I thought that after my father died and my mother too after saying that I killed my father, I could never get over this pain, but then you came and... everything changed.” Murphy touches his cheek. “I love you so much, Emori.”

“You don't have the ability to say beautiful words, huh?” she teases, and Murphy laughs with her. “Sometimes it is not about beautiful words, but just about the truth.”

Murphy smiled.

“Yeah, you're right.”

“I always am,” Emori says and the two laugh again.

“How was your brother?” Murphy asks, then a few minutes of silence.

Emori sighs.

“He was kind, loving, friend," she says, smiling slightly. “He told me stories before bed.”

“Which stories?”

“About a girl who had a mutation in her hand, who discovered that the mutation was actually her greatest superpower.” A tear fell from Emori's eyes. “That made me feel special.”

“You are, Mori. You always have been.”

Emori smiled at him, but soon her smile faded.

“Is not fair.”

“What?”

“The universe.”

“It has never been.”

“Sometimes I feel guilty," she confessed.

“Why?”

“Because I wish Otan and I had never get to the City of Light. He would be alive today. Or at least, until a year ago. But then, I never would have met you.”

“It's a big dilemma, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is.”

John hugs Emori, and lies down on the bed with her.

“You know what?”

“What?” Emori asks.

“I wouldn't change anything that happened. Even the bad things.”

“Why?”

“Because I wouldn't have known my greatest gift. You.”

Emori smiled and snuggled into John's chest.

“My gift is also you, John.”

So they two slept together. The past still hurt them. Well, deep down, there would always be a part of them who would like to have what they lost back, but now, they were at peace with what they had. Each other.


End file.
